Secret Santa
by DarkDreamer56
Summary: NS Sara and Nick's relationship progresses throughout the holiday season.
1. Secret Santa

Title: Secret Santa

Author: DarkDreamer56

Archive: If you want it, ask please!

Rating: PG-13 (eh, probably lower, but just to be safe…)

Pairing: N/S

Disclaimer: If I owned them, they would be together by now…

Spoilers: Slight spoilers to _Mea Culpa_ (5x09)

A/N: Another holiday fic for all the Snickers out there! And I didn't torture Sara this time. Pure fluff. Happy Holidays!

Sara walked out to her car, shielding her eyes in the bright morning sun. Though Ecklie had tried to break up the camaraderie of the graveyard shift, he had not succeeded. They still found time to spend together, ways to help out with each others cases. In fact, she was walking out to her car, after spending the morning eating breakfast in their favorite diner, and exchanging Secret Santa gifts with the original members of the night shift.

It had been nice being squeezed in a booth again, between Warrick and Nick, who had been mercilessly teasing her for only ordering pancakes and coffee.

"I'm not really that hungry," she replied to their protests, only to steal pieces of egg and toast off of their plates.

"Sure Sar, not that hungry, right?" Nick asked with raised eyebrows, after the third time she had used her fork to filch a piece of egg from the edge of his plate.

"I didn't want my own eggs, just a couple pieces of yours," she replied, trying to keep a relatively innocent look on her face as she popped the bit into her mouth.

"Yeah, and you didn't want a whole piece of toast either, just part of mine?" Warrick added, gently nudging her in the ribs.

"I'll make you breakfast, anytime you want Sara," Greg announced, suggestively waggling his eyebrows at her until she kicked him under the table and laughed. Nick and Warrick chuckled, exchanging amused glances.

"It'll never happen, Sanders. Never," Warrick told him.

"Sorry Greggo, but you've got just about as much luck as Hodges there," Nick added with a laugh.

Greg feigned a hurt look, before grinning across the table at them as Catherine gave them all a mock glare.

"Quiet children," she teased, "Now I believe we came here to exchange presents, and I could use some good holiday cheer right about now…"

As was their tradition, everyone pulled out their gifts and piled them in front of Grissom. He looked up at them, before dryly proclaiming, "Why yes, I was done with my waffles, so nice of you to cover them with gifts."

"Hey, don't get syrup on the wrapping paper, it'll seep through," Warrick complained, trying to search for his own gift until Sara swatted his hand away from the pile.

Grissom rolled his eyes at the display, before checking the tags and distributing the presents to their proper recipient. After the gifts were opened and the food was eaten, the group lingered over coffee, unwilling to give up the only sense of normalcy they had felt in the past few weeks. They chatted about cases they were working on, games they had caught on TV, and holiday plans. Catherine told them all about Lindsey's latest Christmas pageant, and how she had been chosen to sing a solo.

Finally Warrick broke the spell, claiming he needed to get a few hours sleep before swing shift started that afternoon. Catherine asked to catch a ride home with him, and the two got up to pay their bills, before Grissom grabbed the checks from their hands.

"Hey, this is our holiday party. Ecklie can pay for this one."

The group smiled as they slowly left the table, making sure to gather up their belongings. Sara was now on her way to her car, admiring the cranberry sweater/scarf combination that Catherine had picked out for her. She was about to unlock the door when Nick jogged up behind her.

"Hey, Sar, thanks for those tickets. They must have been really hard to get."

She flashed a smile at him, "Don't worry about it, I've got a friend over at WLVU who owed me a favor. I remember how much you said you wanted to go to the Rice/WLVU game last year…I'm just glad you like them."

"I do. And Greg and Warrick are already fighting over who gets to go with me."

Nick leaned up against the door of her Denali, pulling something out of his pocket. He motioned for her to lean in, and whispered in her ear. "Don't tell the others, but I got you something."

Sara looked up at him, half surprised that he had gotten her a gift, and half surprised at her body's reaction to his breath hitting her ear.

"Nick, you didn't have to do that…"

"I know, but when I was shopping for Catherine's Secret Santa present, I saw this, and I thought of you, so I had to get it." He held out a tiny gift wrapped box, complete with a red ribbon.

She quirked an eyebrow as she accepted the present, and then proceeded to carefully unwrap it. She found herself holding a small gold box, and discovered a locket nestled inside. It appeared to be antique, held on a delicate chain and inscribed with a miniature sun and half moon.

Sara wasn't sure how long she had been staring at it before she heard Nick clear his throat. When she looked up at him, she saw the tell tale sign of a blush creep up his cheeks, and she knew that her face held the same pinkness.

"I know it's a lot more girly than something you usually wear…but for some reason, it just said 'Sara' to me. I…uh, I hope you like it."

"Thank you so much Nick. This is…well, it's just perfect." She reached out to give him a hug, relishing in the warmth of his embrace. He returned her hug fully, earning a few raised eyebrows from Grissom and Greg who were walking to their own vehicles.

They stood there, unsure of how exactly to break their hold without being awkward, until Nick finally pulled away.

"I think Warrick had the right idea about getting some sleep. It's been hell trying to adjust to this schedule. But, I'll see you on Christmas, right?" Nick had invited his colleagues over for Christmas, and Warrick, Greg, and Sara had all accepted.

"Yeah, I'll be there. Can I bring anything?" Sara inquired, trying to divert her attention to anything but Nick's face.

"Just you. And maybe some of those homemade chocolate chip cookies…"

"I think I can manage that."

They stood awkwardly for a few more seconds, before Nick leaned in, dropped a gentle kiss on Sara's cheek, and whispered, "See you later." When he pulled back, Sara noticed that the blush on his face had deepened, and with a smile, he turned and walked to his car.

Sara couldn't ignore the slight weakness in her legs as she got into her vehicle. She shook her head a few times, trying to clear the haze that had descended as soon as Nick had touched her. As she drove home that morning, she decided that the sweater Catherine had given her would go perfectly with her new locket on Christmas Day.

FIN.

Happy Holidays! Please Review!


	2. Christmas Day

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Dedication: To all the Snickers out there, but especially Space-Case7029 and LisaMR. I hadn't even planned on continuing this, but you asked for it, so here it is!

A/N: Well this is a little bit late, but I decided to go on and continue this fic with Christmas Day. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, "Secret Santa," and all those who have reviewed my other stories. You guys rock! The final chapter, "New Year's Eve," should be up (hopefully) before the 31st. And on with the story…

* * *

Chapter 2 Christmas Day

Sara found herself standing nervously in front of Nick's front door Christmas Day. She smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her cranberry sweater while waiting for Nick to answer his door. The butterflies in her stomach had been working overtime the past several days; she tried to reason it was only a coincidence that she felt them whenever she was thinking about, or in close proximity, to Nick. He had absolutely nothing to do with it; nothing at all.

So why did her stomach somersault when he answered the door, looking so nice in his jeans and snug black sweater?

"Hey Sar, Merry Christmas," Nick greeted her with a smile as he ushered her into the foyer. The modest sized living room was decorated cheerfully for the season, with a few strands of garland hanging over the fireplace, and a tiny lighted Christmas tree in the corner. Nick had even hung two stockings on the mantle; one for himself, and one for his giant golden retriever, Lucky. She worked hard to crush her verging-on-dangerous-territory thoughts as she settled herself on the couch between Warrick and Greg.

"So can we eat now? I'm starving," Warrick proclaimed as he pulled Sara back up and towards the kitchen.

Sara swatted his shoulder as they entered the kitchen. "You guys didn't have to wait for me."

"Yeah we did," Greg grumbled, "Nick wouldn't let us raid his fridge until you got here."

Nick rolled his eyes as he began pulling food from his fridge. "Manners Greg; you should learn them sometime."

Sara tried to suppress a smirk as she watched Nick, Warrick, and Greg assemble massive turkey sandwiches while bantering back and forth. She missed the closeness of the shifts at the lab, more than she would ever admit to anyone.

"Hey Sar," Nick called, pulling her out of her thoughts, "I didn't forget about you. What do you want on this thing? I've got hummus…"

"What, No tofurkey?" Greg teased. Sara gave him a playful shove as she pushed past him and grabbed the plate from Nick's hands. She would take the moments when she could get them.

Several hours, and two football games later, Sara found herself nearly asleep between Nick and Greg. She would never understand her friends' fascination with the sport, and had given up trying to follow the game a half hour before. Instead she laid her head back, resisting the urge to let it fall "accidentally" onto Nick's shoulder, and listened to the three guys discuss players and shout when someone scored. She vaguely heard Greg and Warrick arguing about one of the team's chances in the playoffs, and the next thing she knew Nick was gently shaking her awake.

As her eyes fluttered open, she saw him smile, and prayed that she hadn't drooled, or snored, or done anything else particularly embarrassing, during her nap.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakes," Greg commented, nudging her in the side.

Warrick chuckled. "Yeah, another five minutes, and Greggo here thought he would try to wake you up another way."

"Hey, everyone knows that Sleeping Beauty won't awaken until her true love gives her a kiss. I was just going to do my part to help the effort…"

"Yeah, Greg, and take your life into your own hands in the process. It would have almost been worth it to let you try though, just to see Sar here kick your ass." That comment earned both Warrick and Greg a glare as Nick watched with amusement. Warrick glanced over at him for help, but Nick merely held up his hands.

"Nope, you two started this. I'm staying out of it."

"Way to have my back there Stokes. Alright man, I'm out. I told my grandmother I'd stop by tonight. You ready to go Greg?"

Greg nodded and got up to gather his things. After giving Sara a hug and kiss on the cheek, Warrick and Greg headed for the door. Before leaving, Warrick turned around and shot Sara and Nick a grin.

"Besides Greg, I think Nick would have killed you, if you kissed her before he did…"

With that, the door slammed shut, leaving a stunned Sara and Nick sitting in the living room. Sara could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks, and she was sure she would see the same stain on Nick's if she dared to look over. After a few awkward moments of silence, Nick cleared his throat and stood up.

"I…uh, I should start cleaning some of this up. I'm going to get a garbage bag."

Sara watched Nick retreat into the kitchen, trying unsuccessfully to bite back a grin at the sight of Nick so unnerved. She found herself happy that Nick could become so flustered simply from Warrick's comment, and the idea that Nick might actually want to kiss her…well she couldn't say she would be opposed to the idea.

By the time Nick returned to the living room, Sara had begun to gather up the plates and cups that had accumulated over the course of the day. He smiled at her sheepishly, and she just grinned back at him. The tension dissipated slightly as Nick gathered up empty bottles and chip bags while Sara worked on the dishes they had used. She was just finishing up washing when Nick came into the kitchen and picked up a dishcloth.

"You didn't have to do that Sara…I would have gotten to them eventually."

Sara waved him off as she grabbed her own towel. "It's no big deal. You fed and entertained us; it was the least I could do."

"No. The least you could have done was bring some of those cookies," Nick teased.

"Who says I didn't?" Sara lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Maybe I was just saving them for when Greg and Warrick left…"

A huge grin broke out across Nick's face, and Sara was happy to see the tension disappearing between them. She was surprised at how calm she was herself; she thought she should have more doubts about the way things seemed to be changing between her and Nick, but instead she was content to see where things might go.

"Well, what do you say I finish up the drying here, and then we watch a movie and polish off those delicious cookies of yours? Unless you need to get home…"

"No, I think a movie sounds good. But really, I'm almost done, I can finish these up…"

Sara was surprised by arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her away from the sink. In her attempt to wriggle out of his hold, she ended up pinned between Nick and the kitchen sink. Looking up, she realized the proximity of his lips to hers, and her breath caught in her throat. His eyes locked on hers, and she felt herself drawn magnetically towards his waiting lips. Her eyes closed in anticipation as she waited for his lips to meet hers in a kiss that she had only recently realized she'd been waiting forever for, when she was startled by a shrill ringing.

The moment passed, and as Sara opened her eyes, Nick smiled ruefully at her while he braced himself against the sink.

"Why don't you go find a movie, and I'll get that," he sighed, gesturing to the phone, and lifting one of his arms so that Sara could pass. She nodded, letting out a breath she hadn't known she was holding, and headed into the living room.

As she grabbed the tinfoil wrapped cookies from her purse and settled onto the couch, Sara let her mind linger over what had almost happened in the kitchen. She subconsciously began to play with the locket around her neck. By the time she had found a movie playing on TV, Nick had returned and plopped down on the couch next to her. They looked at each other tentatively before silently agreeing to talk about what had almost happened later on.

"Warrick left behind his phone, he's going to pick it up tomorrow. And you had to pick this movie, didn't you," Nick smirked.

"It's a classic!" Sara defended her choice.

"Only one that has been on a million times since Thanksgiving."

"Hey, you said I could pick…you can pick the next movie we watch."

A wide grin spread across Nick's face. "Next movie, huh? Fine, but only because it's you…and by the way, that necklace looks really nice on you."

Sara gave him as a soft smile as she blushed and fingered the necklace one more time before letting it fall back against her throat. She tried to concentrate on the movie, but with Nick in such close proximity to her, it proved to be difficult. It didn't help matters when he reached out and grasped her hand in his.

"Hey Sar?"

"Hmm?" she responded hazily, extremely aware of the sensation of their two hands entwined.

"I was wondering…do you have any plans New Year's Eve?"

Sara shook her head and smiled as she rested back against the couch. And this time, she did lean her head against his shoulder and snuggled in to watch the remainder of the movie.

What did you think? Send it in a review please!!!


	3. New Year's Eve

Disclaimer: Don't own them, and I don't own the song "If I Should Lose You" either.

A/N: I know it's a couple of days late, but unfortunately real life interfered. I hope you find it worth the wait! Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and review this story so far! I never expected such a response. Here is the final chapter; it takes place New Year's Eve. Happy New Year!

* * *

Chapter 3 – New Year's Eve

Sara was ready to leave at exactly ten minutes to nine. She peered nervously out her living room window, looking for any sign of Nick. They had made plans to meet Warrick at a jazz club where he would be playing that night.

After Christmas, things had gotten hectic at the lab, and Sara and Nick had not had time to do anymore than take a few coffee breaks together. They had both handled several tough cases, and Sara had been looking forward to spending New Year's Eve with Nick all week. Part of her had hoped that they could spend a quiet evening in together, but Warrick had requested their presence at his performance, and she hadn't the heart to say no.

So now she was standing in the middle of her living room, wearing a knee length black strapless chiffon dress that had been stashed in the back of her closet for longer than she could remember. Even though it wasn't an officially declared "date," she had still taken great care with her makeup, and even unearthed her diffuser from a bathroom drawer for the occasion. The only jewelry she wore was the locket that Nick had given her for Christmas.

At exactly nine o'clock, a knock sounded at her door, signaling Nick's arrival. She opened the door with a bright smile, which she found reflected on his face.

"Well, you clean up pretty nice." And he did. The black suit paired with a blue French silk shirt did wonders for his already amazing good looks.

"Wow Sar. You look amazing. We definitely need to find more situations to get you to wear a dress."

Sara blushed at his praise and directed her gaze downward, where she finally noticed the single red rose clutched in his hand. He handed it to her with a smile, explaining, "It just seemed appropriate for the occasion."

After Sara found a vase stuffed in the back of a cupboard for her rose, and grabbed her purse, she and Nick were on their way to meet Warrick. They chatted idly in the car about work and the shift changes, exchanging soft smiles now and again, while Nick weaved through the New Year's Eve traffic along the Strip.

By the time Nick and Sara arrived at the club, they had to search through the crowd for Warrick. Sara smiled as Nick grasped her hand in an attempt not to lose her in the crowd. They fought their way towards the stage, and found Warrick sitting at a table off to the side in the front, sipping on a drink.

"I never thought I'd see you sitting alone in a club," Sara teased. Warrick looked up at the sound of her voice and whistled.

"Damn girl, look at you. Where have you been hiding that dress all these years?"

Sara blushed, but shot back, "Well I never thought the decomps would fully appreciate it."

Warrick laughed, and then raised his eyebrows. "So, uh, did you two decide to turn this into a date?" he asked, gesturing between them.

It was then that Sara realized they were still holding hands. Nick seemed to realize this at the same time, but instead of relinquishing his hold, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

He smiled at her, before replying, "Yeah, we did," and pulled a chair out for Sara. A grin spread across her face as the night officially turned into a declared date. Nick took the seat next to her, moving close enough for Sara to smell the lingering scent of his cologne.

"Well, it's good to see that the two of you have finally pulled your heads out of your asses," Warrick told them matter-of-factly as he signaled the waitress over to their table. Sara rolled her eyes at his choice of words, but secretly agreed with the sentiment.

"So where is Catherine?" she inquired after the waitress had taken their drink orders. She noticed Warrick's expression falter for a split second before recovering. Deciding to ask Nick about it later, she waited for his answer.

"She got called in to work. It's just Ecklie being an ass. Again."

"Well, he's had a lifetime to perfect it," Sara mused, "It's not like he spends his time trying to become a better CSI…"

"Amen to that," Warrick announced, as he downed the last of his drink and stood up, "But he's not going to ruin the rest of tonight. We've got drinks on the house, a night to celebrate, and you two are about to hear some of the best music in Vegas. Enjoy."

A half hour later, Warrick was up on stage, accompanying Isabel James. Sara had never heard Warrick on the piano before, and she was soon amazed by the talent that her friend possessed.

Nick grinned and took her hand in his. "Pretty good, huh?"

"I'd say so."

"You know, you two should team up. He could play, you could sing…"

Sara scoffed at the idea. "Yeah, sure, and right after that, I'll run off and marry Hodges."

"Naw, don't do that. He'll get pissed when I ask his wife out on another date."

Sara swatted at him with her free arm as he laughed, and tried to turn her attention back to the music, but her mind wouldn't let go of Nick's last statement. He wanted to go out on another date, and that could turn into dating, and even more serious steps along the way. Her mind raced with the possibilities, and she had to mentally pause. _Slow down Sidle. Just enjoy tonight, there's no use in thinking about all of that now. Stop analyzing, and just have fun._

It took a few minutes, but soon Sara settled in, content to be close to Nick, hands entwined, and listen to Warrick pour his soul out over the piano.

An hour later, Warrick and Isabel took a break, to the dismay of the crowd. Warrick found his way back to Nick and Sara after grabbing a bottle of water from the bar.

"So what do you guys think?"

"You are amazing War, I never knew you could play like that." Sara beamed up at him, happy to see a grin appear on his face at her statement.

"So you guys are enjoying yourselves then? You seem pretty cozy; Am I interrupting?"

"Funny guy, and yes, we are enjoying ourselves," Nick replied, throwing his arm around Sara.

"I'm glad you're both having a good time, and it's about time that you finally got around to asking her out. I'm going to head backstage and find Isabel. I'll find you guys after midnight."

After Warrick sauntered away, the waitress came to check on them. Nick ordered two more iced teas for them, and Sara turned to him as she went to get their drinks.

"You know, just because I'm not drinking…it doesn't mean that you can't." Reflexively, her eyes shot downward. Nick and Warrick had shown up at her door when they didn't buy Grissom's story about Sara suddenly deciding to take some vacation time in May, worried that something was wrong. They had been nothing but supportive ever since, but sometimes she still felt a twinge of embarrassment when the subject came up.

"Hey," Nick answered firmly, using his index finger to lift her chin up, "I find my company to be sufficient without alcohol. Besides, I'd rather not be drunk, this is one New Year's Eve I think I'll want to remember."

Sara blushed at the sincerity in his eyes, and turned back to her iced tea. "So, uh, what's going on between Cath and Warrick?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I doubt they even know. They've been dancing around each other for years."

"You mean they haven't pulled their heads out of their asses yet?" Sara queried with a laugh. Nick chuckled along with her.

"Yeah, something like that."

Silence descended over them, as Sara sipped on her iced tea and watched Warrick flirt with Isabel on stage before they started up the next set, comfortable to have Nick's arm around her. It wasn't until Nick spoke a few minutes later that she realized something was bothering him.

"Hey Sar…Is it okay…I mean, when I told Warrick…" he trailed off. Sara turned to him, amused at how flustered Nick seemed. Truthfully, it helped her to know that she had the same effect on him that he had been having on her recently. "When Warrick asked if it was a date, and I said yes…I realized that I never properly asked you. I mean, I considered it a date, but I don't know if you did…we never really talked about what's going on here, and I hope I didn't upset you…"

"Hey," she interrupted, "Do I look upset? I'm having a good time, and yeah, I wasn't sure if this was a date or not, but do you really think I would have worn this dress if I thought we were just going out as two friends?"

Sara was startled by her own honesty, not meaning to reveal so much at once. She relaxed a bit though, when she saw Nick's expression change from anxious to surprised, and then pleased.

"So we agree that something is happening here then? And it's okay with you?"

"Yeah it is. I'm not as scared as I think I should be…" she admitted.

"Me too. It's risky…but I'm willing to see what happens if you are."

Sara gave him a reply in the form of a smile. Nick returned her smile, and then abruptly pulled her out of her chair. "Come on, you didn't get all dressed up to sit at a table all night."

As Nick led her to a corner of the dance floor, Isabel announced from the stage that it was five minutes to midnight, and that she wanted to end the year with one of her favorites. Strains of "If I Should Lose You," began to play while Nick drew Sara into his arms.

_If I should lose you  
The stars would fall from the skies  
If I should lose you  
The leaves would wither and die_

Nick pulled her in closer, wrapping one arm securely around her waist, using the other to clasp her hand in his against his chest. Sara sighed and rested her head against his shoulder as they swayed in time to the music. It had been far too long since the last time she had danced with Nick.

The birds in May time  
Would sing a lonely refrain  
And I would wander around  
Hating the sound of rain

With every passing second, Sara could feel herself slipping a little bit further. The feelings creeping into her heart were scary, and new, and washing over her in waves that she hadn't felt in a very long time. And then it hit her: she was falling in love.

With you beside me  
No wind in winter would blow  
With you beside me  
A rose would bloom in the snow

Nick guided Sara across the dance floor as she let this realization sink in. Piece by piece, she was slowly giving control of her heart to someone else. Normally, the reflex to run and forget that anything happened would have kicked in at this point, but Sara found herself surprisingly calm. Falling in love with Nick Stokes felt natural; she wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever. She could feel his heart beat steadily beneath their entwined hands, and she wondered if he was coming to the same realization. 

I gave you my love  
But I was living a dream  
And living would seem in vain  
If I lost you

As the song ended, Warrick announced that the new year would begin in one minute. As the crowd began to count down, Nick wrapped both arms around Sara and kissed the top of her head. When Sara looked up at him, she suddenly forgot to breathe. The look in his eyes told her that he had indeed come to the same realization.

The crowd cheered as the new year began. Nick leaned down and whispered, "Have a happy New Year Sara," into her ear, and then captured her lips with his own. As Sara lost herself in the mind numbing kiss, she knew she would.

**

* * *

One Year and 22 Hours Later**

As the minister announced, "I now pronounce you husband, and wife," Sara couldn't take her eyes off of Nick. So much of their lives had changed in only a year. While they walked back up the aisle, Sara marveled at the ring gracing her finger. Nick grinned when she took his hand, and as they entered the lobby of the wedding chapel, he pulled her off to the side and kissed her thoroughly. Only when Warrick loudly cleared his throat did they pull apart.

"So can I assume that you two will be following my and Cath's lead pretty soon?" he teased.

"Maybe," Nick replied, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "And congratulations. You and Cath are going to be so happy together."

Warrick wrapped his arms around Catherine's waist as they both beamed. "Thanks man. And thanks for being our witnesses."

"Anything for you two," Sara answered, "But I'm sure you guys have better things to do than stand here and talk to Nick and me."

After the friends exchanged hugs, the newlyweds hurried to the honeymoon suite of the Tangiers, which Nick and Sara hastily reserved for them as a wedding gift.

"I can't believe they didn't notice," Nick announced incredulously as soon as they were alone.

"Well, they were a little distracted tonight," Sara pointed out, "Normally Catherine can spot a ring a mile away. I don't think she was counting on being proposed to herself at dinner tonight. I doubt I would have noticed Ecklie in hot pink lycra shorts myself last night. "

Nick shuddered at the mental image Sara had just provided, and then continued. "Yeah, that was one phone call I wasn't expecting tonight. And do you know how badly I wanted to laugh when Warrick asked if we were going to be next?"

Sara grinned and leaned into Nick as they approached the car. "They are going to be so pissed when they find out. Greg too; all the excitement happened while he was in California."

"Oh, I think they'll understand once I explain."

"And what are you going to tell them?" Sara quirked an eyebrow at Nick and leaned up against the grill of the Denali, waiting for his explanation. He chuckled and settled next to her.

"I'll tell them the truth. That I didn't want another year to end without being married to you. And that they were all working last night. I'm sure they'll see it my way. Now come on, I seem to recall my new wife promising to model her latest Victoria's Secret purchase for me…"

Sara pushed him playfully and got into the car. During the drive home, Sara twirled the diamond engagement ring Nick had surprised her with the night before, as well as the gold wedding band that followed only hours later. The previous year had been full of surprises, and as she glanced over at Nick, _her husband_, she was excited to see what the years ahead would bring.

FIN.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
